The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating mentoring activities and relationships.
Mentoring systems and methods are particularly important in enterprise applications, where enhanced employee knowledge and skill obtained via a mentoring program may improve enterprise efficiency and profitability.
Conventionally, enterprise mentoring programs are implemented and managed manually by Human Resources (HR) department personnel. Employees of an HR department may manually select mentors and match them with mentees. The HR department may then facilitate exchange of contact information between the mentors and mentees. Electronic communications between mentors and mentees may then be monitored by HR.
However, HR departments often lack efficient standardized tools for initiating, cultivating, supporting, and monitoring mentoring relationships. Consequently, enterprises often lack important knowledge, such as which employees are effective mentors, which employees wish to be mentors, which employees which to be mentored, and so on. Furthermore, the dearth of effective enterprise mentoring tools may inhibit overall corporate goal attainment, as employee potential is not fully realized.